


Origin

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Present Tense, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the existence of a certain Morph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone scene from a discarded Morph-centric FE7 fic. [Crossposted from Tumblr.](http://beast-of-the-sea.tumblr.com/post/112182091306/origin-350-words-g-limstella-centric)
> 
> Because I had read commentary with a genderless Limstella, the discarded fic experimented with omitting pronouns for Morphs (as seen here). I wouldn't necessarily repeat it, but it was an interesting stylistic experiment.

The air is chilly. The shadows flicker. The hexagram stretches out upon the floor, ancient symbols spelling out incantations that the ancients lacked the intellect to devise.

The body is self-aware, but does not care. Orders are awaited.

“I name you Limstella.”

Limstella, Limstella, Limstella. It is noted.

“You, the second of my two great works. You will be my right hand, my purified servant. You are capable of emotion, but…” A chuckle. “You don’t wish it, do you, Limstella?”

The mouth moves. “I wish to serve my master. That is all.”

“Indeed.” The smirk stretches across the features. “Indeed.”

“Well, don’t all puppets?” one of the creator’s assistants asks, voice drawling and filled with contempt. “I don’t see what’s so special about this one.”

“It’s because this one wishes it, Sonia,” the other assistant interjects smoothly. “All of us serve Lord Nergal because it is the purpose of our existence. This one, however, has the capacity to experience emotion – the capacity to wish. Instead of using that to experience boredom, or interest, or any other distracting emotion, this one wishes solely to serve. And that is the beauty of this creation.”

“Very good, Ephidel,” the creator says, then turns back to Limstella. “Yes. Your intellect and power have no equal – not even amongst the Morphs. No restraint, sentimentality, or conceit mars them. Your mind is undisturbed by needless emotion. Your identity is stripped down to its barest form. You would live and die for me with equal equanimity. And, knowing what you do – none of this perturbs you, does it, Limstella? You don’t envy what others have? You don’t desire to have their desires? You don’t, even in the slightest, wish to be human?”

“What would be the point?”

The creator chuckles. “Very good.” One finger beckons. “Come, Limstella. Step out of the light. Your clothing is prepared. Your first task is already decided. Your purpose awaits.”

Limstella steps forward on unsteady feet, which grow steadier as walking continues. One assistant sneers, the other smiles. The creator merely waits.

It is good to have purpose, to follow orders. This is the whole meaning of life.


End file.
